Como mi primer beso fue con Lucius Malfoy
by Shagilea
Summary: ...y James Potter se pilló un cabreo de campeonato


olaaaaa, este es un james/lily ( siii, ya s k n se nota apenas x el titulo), todo el fic va desde el punto de vista de lily, de james y d lucius, si kereis saber mas ... chan chan chan...xP wenu ya . dewww

disclames:nada es mio, k si k lo se

**DE COMO MI PRIMER BESO FUÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY Y JAMES POTTER SE PILLÓ UN CABREO DE CAMPEONATO**

Diario de Lily:

Querido diario, sabes, tengo un graaaaaaaaaaaaan dilema, quizá tu me puedas ayudar, necesito saber la forma más dolorosa de matar a Potter, verás ahora mismo estoy entre l baño de ácido o tirarlo al lago atado a una roca, ¿tú que crees? ¡¿EXISTE ALGUIEN MÁS CAPULLO QUE POTTER! ¡NO LO CREO! espera, si Black, no Potter, un momento...Black, nonono Potter, eeee...Black, si Black, vale no, definitivamente nadie supera a Potter, sabes la nueva de hoy...

FLASH BACK DESDE PDV DE LILY:

Clase de Pociones

Yo estaba sentada en la primera fila con Remus y hablabamos animadamente sobre nada en particular.

-No se como les defiendes despues de lo que le hicieron a Snape el otro día.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto millones de veces y siempre te contesto lo mismo...

-"Que son tus amigos"- dije yo poniendo voz de aburrimiento-Pero es que no entiendo como semejante energúmeno-señalé a Black-y semejante...cosa-señalé a Potter-pueden ser tus amigos.

-Lily...-mirada de reprocho.

-Si, si, vale, ya paro, ya paro.

-Así me gusta, mejor volvamos a la poción.

-Vale, vale.

Despues de una media hora el profesor dijo que tenía que ir a por unos ingredientes y que dejaba la clase en a mi cargo, yo naturalmente intenté que no se notara mucho que estaba orgullosa ya que no me van esas cosas, bueno, el caso esque todo iva bien hasta que se empezaron a oir unos murmullos desde la parte de atrás, me levanté y ¡No puede ser! Potter metiendo jaleo, Potter y Malfoy estaban en medio de un círculo de alumnos que ya habían empezado a hacer apuestas, como pude pasé entre todos (no soy muy conocida por mi estatura precisamente) y me metí entre Potter y Malfoy.

-¡Parad los dos de una vez!-los dos pararon un momento, me miraron y pasaron de mí.

-Vuelves a repetir eso y te juro que te acuerdas-dijo Potter.

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Pues sí, deberías.

-¡POTTER, ¡MALFOY!-ahora si que pararon-¡Si no parais de una vez os quitaré 200 puntos a cada casa!

-Evans, no te metas en esto- me dijo Malfoy muy chulito él con aires de " yo soy el mejor" pero claro, sin llegar al nivel de Potter, eso es químicamente imposible.

-¡Eh, ni se te ocurra dirijirle la palabra-le dijo al rubio de bote-Lily, te agradecería de todo corazón que te alejases de aquí, no me gustaría que acabases lastimada-¿no os lo dije?¡Es químicamente imposible, bueno, ahí Potter ya me tocó las narices del todo.

-Mira Malfoy, si no paras le diré a cierta rubia lo que vi anoche con cierta morena, y tú Potter, si no paras te parto la cara directamente(tampoco soy muy conocida por mi buen carácter)-ante esto Malfoy parace que unió las dos neuronas que tenía y empezó a alejarse, yo pasé por delante de él, pero en el momento en que iva a entrar en el círculo de alumnos que nos rodeaba Potter llamó a Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó, a lo que todos nos giramos, cuando el aludido se giró Potter le metió un puñetazo digno de recordar, si hubiera acabado todo ahí me habría alegrado ya que Malfoy no me cae especialmente bien, ahora biene lo malo, por culpa del puñetazo este dió media vuelta y se desplomó encima de...¡SI! de mí, pero eso no fué lo peor, lo peor fué que por la caida (acabamos en el suelo ya que Malfoy es obviamente bastante más grande que yo) Malfoy acabó con sus labios en los de cierta persona que nunca se había liado con alguien, lease conmigo, ¡MI PRIMER BESO FUÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡POR MERLÍN, ¡QUE MAL SUENA ESO! Me lo intenté quitar de encima pero como era un peso muerto no podía con él, además de que toda la clase se había quedado parada por el espectáculo, pero al final Remus consiguió llegar hasta mí y me lo quito de encima, luego me ayudó a levantarme, Malfoy parece que se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido ya que empezó a coger un color de cara parecido al que tenía yo, aunque eso no era lo realmente preocupante, lo realmente preocupante era Potter, primero estaba blanco como nosotros, luego pasó por un morado clarito y finalmente llegó al rojo.

-¡¡¡MALFOY, ¡TE MATO!-Potter se lanzó encima de Malfoy y empezaron una pelea, mis compañeros hicieron más apuestas y yo estaba a punto de vomitar aún en el suelo con Remus intentando devolverme a la realidad, creo que despues de eso me desmayé, ya que lo último que vi fué a Potter encima de Malfoy y luego me desperté en la enfermería con Potter a un lado y Malfoy al otro ¡y como no! discutiendo, menos mal que estaban Remus y Black, bueno Black no esque me hiciera mucha ilusión pero al menos Remus estaba de mi parte.

Cuando nos sacaron de la enfermería Potter me cogió y me llevó a una clase vacía.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-¿Te gustó?-me dijo.

-No se de que me hablas-intenté esquivar su mirada.

-Claro que lo sabes, ¿Te gustó?

-Claro que no lo se- le espeté yo.

-¡Por Merlín Evans! Solo quiero saber si te gustó el beso con Malfoy-me había llamado Evans, estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Por que querrías saberlo?-ahora si que le miré.

Me pareció que dudó un poco y se ruborizó pero... nah... era imposible.

-Tengo prisa Potter-salí de la habitación y empecé a andar dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Lily!-me gritó-¡Tú me gustas y lo sabes!-todo el mundo se giró-¡Y también sabes que yo te gusto aunque sea un poquito!-me quedé flipando ¿era eso un intento de confesión?-¡Lo único que te pido es que me digas si te gustó!

Me acerqué a él con todo el mundo mirándome y le susurré-Si me vuelves a preguntar si me gustó te empotro la cabeza contra una mesa.

-Pero...-estaba a punto de girar una esquina cuendo me gritó-¡¿PERO TE GUSTÓ!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DESDE EL PDV DE LILY

Si vale, estoy loca por él, pero eso no le quita que sea un capullo y sobretodo inoportuno, pensé que cuando se me declarara ( si he tenido mis fantasías sobre eso ¿pasa algo?) sería en plan más romántico y no gritándome en medio del pasillo chorradas que no hace falta ni que conteste, ¿a qué persona en su sano juicio le gustaría que su primer beso fuera con lucius malfoy? claro que Potter tampoco sabe que fue mi primer beso, ¿tal vez si se lo digo mata a Malfoy? ya lo pensaré, el caso es que no pienso hacerle caso hasta que se me declare en condiciones...bueno te dejo que me muero de sueño, mañana será otro día y no pienso levantarme después de lo de hoy ¿sabes lo que dijo antes de que pasaría de Potter? es mentira, me encanta ponerle de los nervios, vale que me guste, pero también me gusta divertirme ¿no? y lo mejor es joder a Potter y a Black, bueno, buenas noches.

FDO: Lily Evans.

**DE COMO SU PRIMER BESO FUÉ CONMIGO Y JAMES POTTER CASI ME MATA A OSTIAS**

Diario de Lucius:

¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín...¡Que día! Si lo se esta mañana no me levanto, ¡Potter se acuerda de esta, Menos mal que Pomfrey me ha podido curar los moratones, ¿te crees que va el canijo ese y me ha pegado, yo le habría dejado medio muerto pero claro como yo estaba solo por culpa del estúpido castigo y Potter siempre lleva detrás a medio Hogwarts, pero como he dicho ¡De esta se acuerda, ¡Y ENCIMA ESTOY CASTIGADO OTRO MES! Merlín...Bueno, ¿mejor te cuento no...

FLASH BACK DESDE PDV DE LUCIUS:

Clase de Pociones de 6º

Hacía cosa de una semana me habían castigado por culpa de como no, los merodeadores, a asistir a todas sus clases, aunque claro, ellos tambien a las mías, pero no es lo mismo que vaya yo solo que que vayan ellos tres (si, a Lupin no lo pillaron como siempre)bueno, el caso esque hoy les tocaba pociones con Slytherin, yo me senté en la última fila con Severus (que va a un curso menos que yo) y unas mesas al lado estaban Potter y Black, Severus no quería sentarse ahí porque los muy capullos la tienen tomada con él, ¡Qué les den! yo me siento donde me da la gana, bueno, que estabamos Severus y yo y al lado Black y Potter, la clase ya había empezado y yo me aburría como una ostra, así que empezé a mirar en todas direcciones a la gente, todos prestaban atención(más o menos) excepto Potter, estaba mirando hacia la primera fila muy interesado, miré, tampoco había nada tan interesante, estaban Lupin y Evans, Black le dijo algo al oído, primero miró a Lupin y luego a Evans, volvió a hablar con Black y luego se quedó mirando a Evans ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡A Potter le gustaba Evans de verdad! Todo el mundo sabía que le estaba pidiendo para salir desde 5º pero todo el mundo pensaba que era coña, ya que podía pedirle para salir que a los cinco minutos estaban discutiendo, entonces se me ocurrió que podía jugar un poco con Potter.

-_Pensé que tenías mejor gusto que "eso" Potter-_le escribí.

Cuando la leyó miró a Black un segundo, pero este no se dió cuenta, y luego me miró con muy mala cara.

-_No se de que me hablas capullo, y si yo tengo mal gusto, tú lo perdiste al nacer, no se si has mirado bien a tu novia, si esque a eso se le puede llamar novia_-será gilipollas.

-_Yo tengo bastante más gusto que tú criajo, al menos mi novia no es un marimacho-_se la mandé.

Cuando le llegó me pareció que se me iva a tirar encima (ya sabía yo que estaba receptivo) pero en ese momento el profesor dijo que se iva un momento y que dejaba a cargo a Evans, ¡A Evans! ¿y yo qué? soy más listo, más responsable y más mayor que ella, Potter la mira y se queda embobado, ¡pero si no tiene nada! Es mandona, tiene mala leche, es un tapón , no tiene tetas, y para colmo es sangresucia...Un papelito cortó mis pensamientos.

-_¡Ni lo pienses! Si te acercas a ella no sales de esta clase._

Que predecible es.

_-No te preocupes Potter, no creo que nadie se acerque a ella._

-¿Y eso por qué?- se había levantado.

Sonreí.

-¡Contesta capullo!-toda la clase se había girado a ver que pasaba, incluso algunos se habían acercado.

-Pues porque es es fea, tiene mala leche, no tiene tetas y es una sangresuc...-no pude acabar la frase ya que Potter me intentó pegar un puñetazo, lo esquivé-...cia.

Ívamos a sacar las varitas cuando Evans se puso en medio.

-¡Parad los dos de una vez!-gritó, la miramos sorprendidos y luego seguimos a lo nuestro.

-Vuelves a repetir eso y te juro que te acuerdas-dijo.

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Pues sí, deberías.

-¡POTTER, ¡MALFOY!-ahora paramos-¡Si no parais de una vez os quitaré 200 puntos a cada casa!

-Evans, no te metas en esto-le dije para joder a Potter.

-¡Eh, ni se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra-me espetó-Lily, te agradecería de todo corazón que te alejases de aquí, no me gustaría que acabases lastimada - estaba a punto de echarme a reír por la parida que le acaba de soltar a Evans, pero parece que ella reaccionó antes que yo.

-Mira Malfoy, si no paras le diré a cierta rubia lo que vi anoche con cierta morena-¡QUÉ, lo sabía, ¡nos había visto, ¡Por Merlín! cuando dijo eso pensé que era mejor que me fuera...luego le dijo algo a Potter y pasó por delante de mí para irse.

-¡Malfoy!-me llamó Potter, obviamente me giré y Potter me pegó un puñetazo que no olvidaré nunca, por el golpe me desmayé unos segundos, creo que me caí encima de Evans, cuando me desperté estaba en el suelo y ¡Si! me había caído encima de Evans, pero al ver su cara y la de toda la clase comprendí que no solo me había caído encima de Evans ¡Nos habíamos dado un beso!(lo noté más que nada porque ella se llevó la mano a la boca inconscientemente)además, creo que fúe su primer beso por la forma en que me miraba, como si le hubiera robado algo...¡HE BESADO A UNA SANGRESUCIA, Necesito desinfectante o algo así... me puse tan pálido como ella, Evans me miró y luego miró a Potter, yo tambien lo miré, estaba pálido como nosotros, luego pasó a un morado claro y acabó en rojo.

-¡¡¡MALFOY, ¡TE MATO!-me gritó, luego se me tiró encima y empezó a pegarme, Evans se desmayó (alguien lo gritó) y creo que a los pocos segundos yo tambien, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería con Evans a un lado y Potter con Black y Lupin al otro lado de Evans.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter?-le dije-Ya se que soy guapo, pero...

-Vete-me dijo antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, estaba todo serio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Estás sordo, he dicho que te vayas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque yo te lo digo.

-¿Y si no me da la gana?

-Te vuelvo a partir la cara.

Le iva a contestar cuando Evans se despetó, nos miró con cara de "que raro" y Lupin se acercó a ella.

Decidí que era mejor que me fuera ya que ella sabía lo de Bella y podría contárselo a Potter y no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría despues,así que cogí mis cosas y me fui.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DESDE EL PDV DE LUCIUS.

Luego me enteré de que Potter le montó el numerito a Evans en medio del pasillo, tampoco me interesa mucho la verdad, creo que intentaré evitar a Evans una temporada a ver si se le olvida, bueno me voy que he quedado con Bellatrix para romper con ella, tal vez luego quede con Narcisa, bueno, adios...

FDO: Lucius Malfoy.

**DE COMO SU PRIMER BESO FUÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY Y CREO QUE ME VOLVÍ LOCO**

Diario de James:

Voy a matar a alguien, voy a matar a alguien, voy a matar a alguien...¡ah si! querido diario, habrás notado que estoy algo alterado, si verás, esque hoy me han castigado un mes, Malfoy a insultado a Lily, luego le pegado un puñetazo que ya le tenía ganas, por el golpe se ha caído encima de Lily, creía que me moría, luego me he dado cuenta de que se habían besado al caer encima de "mí" Lily (recalco el mí) Lily se ha desmayado, se me ha ido la olla a saco, creo que le he pegado una paliza a Malfoy, hemos acabado en la enfermería, me he declarado a Lily delante de todo el pasillo, me ha dicho que me mataba y aquí estoy la mar de contento... ¿puede haber un día mejor y más completo en la vida de un adolescente enamorado? yo diría que no...necesito una pastilla para relajarme, si no la encuentro optaré por un hechizo aturdidor, y si no funciona me estampo contra una mesa y listo...bueno, bueno, creo que mejor te cuento lo que ha pasado ¿no, bueno pues...

FLASH BACK DESDE EL PDV DE JAMES:

Clase de pociones

Me senté con Sirius en la última fila para ultimar los detalles de nuestra última broma, a nuestro lado se sentaron Snoopy y Malfoy (este último castigado cortesía de un servidor a asistir a nuestras clases, aunque Sir, Pet y yo tambien tenemos que ir a las suyas...bueno da igual) con cara de "hago lo que me da la gana" no tenía ganas de bronca pues ya había cabreado a Lily hacía poco con lo de Snoopy y si la montaba otra vez no me hablaba...Lily se sentó en la primera fila con Remus, ¿por qué Remus podía ser su amigo y yo no?

-Prongs, mirar fijamente no está bien-me dijo sonriente.

Miré a Rem y luego a Lily.

-No pongas esa cara, Rem nunca intentaría quitarte a Lily.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Crees que Moony haría algo así?-vale, vale, él siempre es el primero en ayudarme cuando quiero conquistar a Lily, claro que al final siempre hago caso a Sirius y sale mal, vuelvo a mirar a Lily, no se cuanto tiempo he estado así, luego Malfoy me tira algo, lo miro incrédulo ¿una nota?

-_Pensé que tenías mejor gusto que "eso" Potter-_decía, miré a Sirius para comprobar que no se había dado cuenta, estaba embobado mirando a nosequien, luego miré a Malfoy de la peor manera posible.

-_No se de que me hablas capullo, y si yo tengo mal gusto, tú lo perdiste al nacer, no se si has mirado bien a tu novia, si es que a eso se le puede llamar novia_-le escribí.

_-Yo tengo bastante más gusto que tú criajo, al menos mi novia no es un marimacho-_ya está, se ha pasado, nadie llama marimacho a Lily, estaba a punto se saltarle encima cuando el profesor dijo que se iba un momento y que dejaba a Lily a cargo...¿Cómo puede pensar que es un marimacho? que mona, se ha puesto roja, me encanta cuando intenta hacer que no le afecta nada, miro a Malfoy y veo que también la está mirando, así que me apresuro en escribirle...

-_¡Ni lo pienses! Si te acercas a ella no sales de esta clase._

Malfoy sonríe.

_-No te preocupes Potter, no creo que nadie se acerque a ella-_vale, ya me ha tocado las narices, en este colegio nadie se mete con Lily (a no ser que sea yo claro está)

-¿Y eso por qué?-creo que me levanté.

Vuelve a sonreír el muy gilipollas.

-¡Contesta capullo!-le grité, si definitivamente me había levantado, la gente ya empezaba a rodearnos.

-Pues porque es fea, tiene mala leche, no tiene tetas y es una sangresuc...-no aguanté más, le intenté pegar un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas pero se apartó a tiempo, será cabrón-...cia.

Estaba a punto de sacar la varita al igual que él cuando Lily apareció de entre la multitud y se puso en medio.

-¡Parad los dos de una vez!-gritó, quería hacerle caso, pero no pensaba dejar a Malfoy tan pronto.

-Vuelves a repetir eso y te juro que te acuerdas-le dije.

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Pues sí, deberías.

-¡POTTER, ¡MALFOY!-ahora si que paré, se estaba cabreando de verdad y eso no era bueno-¡Si no paráis de una vez os quitaré 200 puntos a cada casa!

-Evans, no te metas en esto-le dijo con todo el morro del mundo.

-¡Eh, ni se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra-espeté-Lily, te agradecería de todo corazón que te alejases de aquí, no me gustaría que acabases lastimada- vale, realmente sonaba mucho mejor cuando lo pensé, Lily me miró con cara de "repite eso si te atreves" que mona.

-Mira Malfoy, si no paras le diré a cierta rubia lo que vi anoche con cierta morena-le dijo, no lo entendí muy bien-y tú Potter-me dijo-si no paras te parto la cara directamente-vale, quizá no tenga muy buen carácter...

Malfoy parece que reaccionó con lo que dijo Lily y se giró, Lily pasó por delante de él, no me moví, no pensaba dejar que Malfoy se librase tan fácilmente-¡Malfoy!-le grité, cuando se dió la vuelta le metí el puñetazo que antes había esquivado, que bien me sentí, o mejor dicho, que bien me habría sentido de no ser por que se dió la vuelta y cayó encima de Lily, ¡Y ENCIMA SE BESARON! sabía que era su primer beso, tengo mis contactos, ¡SU PRIMER BESO FUÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡TENÍA QUE SER CONMIGO !Lo vi todo a cámara lenta...nos quedamos todos parados, cuando Lily reaccionó intentó quitarse a Malfoy de encima pero estaba tan shokeado que no hice nada, Rem al final la ayudó, Lily estaba blanca como la leche, cuando Malfoy despertó la miró, ella se llevó una mano a los labios y Malfoy se puso tan pálido como ella, luego los dos me miraron, yo me quedé mirando Malfoy, primero me asusté luego sentí asco y al final creo que perdí la cabeza porque me te tiré encima de Malfoy gritando algo y empecé a pegarle, creo que alguien gritó que Lily se había desmallado, Malfoy creo que también lo hizo y a mi creo que me echaron un hechizo aturdidor por que me caí encima de Malfoy y luego desperté en la enfermería con Sirius y Remus.

-¿James?-preguntaron a la vez-¿Estás bien?

Me incorporé-Claro, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te tiré un hechizo aturdidor para que no mataras a Malfoy-dijo Sirius-no habría estado mal que muriera pero no me habría hecho gracia que fueras a Azkaban ¿sabes? había demasiados testigos.

Sonreí.

-¿Ya se te han pasado los instintos homicidas?-me preguntó Rem.

-Mmmm...Creo que si, ¿Dónde está?

-Pues dos camas a tu izquierda, al lado de tu bella durmiente, Pomfrey pensó que sería más seguro para él.

-Si, y eso que adornamos un poco la historia para que no pareciese tan dramática-confesó Moony.

En ese momento Malfoy despertó y nos miró, le miré fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter?-me dijo-Ya se que soy guapo, pero...

-Vete-le dije todo lo serio que pude, estaba convencido de que si no se iba acabaríamos mal otra vez.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Estás sordo, he dicho que te vayas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque yo te lo digo.

-¿Y si no me da la gana?

-Te vuelvo a partir la cara.

Me iba a contestar algo, pero Lily se despertó y nos miró a los dos, Remus se acercó a ella para ver como estaba, Malfoy cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando nos sacaron de la enfermería la cogí y la llevé a un aula vacía.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-me dijo.

-¿Te gustó?-pregunté.

-No se de que me hablas-estaba esquivándome la mirada.

-Claro que lo sabes, ¿Te gustó?-insistí.

-Claro que no lo se.

-¡Por Merlín Evans! Solo quiero saber si te gustó el beso con Malfoy.

-¿Por que querrías saberlo?-me miró a los ojos, me quedé medio embobado mirándola.

Dudé un poco, quería decírselo, decirle que la quería de verdad, pero seguramente se lo tomaría a broma.

-Tengo prisa Potter-salió de la habitación dejándome sin saber que hacer, al final la seguí, pero como estaba un poco lejos le grité.

-¡Lily!-se giró-¡Tú me gustas y lo sabes!-mierda...me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente y todos se habían girado, pero ahora no podía parar-¡Y también sabes que yo te gusto aunque sea un poquito!¡Lo único que te pido es que me digas si te gustó!

Se me quedó mirando como si no se creyera lo que había oído, se acercó a mí y me susurró-Si me vuelves a preguntar se me gustó te empotro la cabeza contra una mesa.

-Pero...-no sabía que decirle, cuando estaba a punto de girar una esquina le grité-¡¿PERO TE GUSTÓ!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DESDE EL PDV DE JAMES.

Y me quedé ahí de pié con cara de bobo con todo el mundo mirándome, soy imbécil, ¿qué esperaba que hiciese?¿que se lanzara a mis brazos después del numerito que le monté, si al menos hubiera sido un poco más romántico...un momento, ¡ESO ES!¡Si es que soy el mejor! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Mañana serás mía Lily Evans! Bueno, me tengo que ir que tengo que prepararlo todo, ¿está claro no? me declararé a lo merodeador...

FDO: James Potter.

**DE COMO EL PRIMER BESO DE LILY EVANS FUÉ CON LUCIUS MALFOY Y CADA UNO TUVO UNA REACCIÓN DIFERENTE**

Ya había pasado un día desde el "incidente" en clase de pociones, Lily se despertó esa mañana con ganas de no salir de la cama pero su mejor amigo al que mataría más tarde la obligó a salir de la cama.

-No bajo a desayunar.

-Que si bajas.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Pero Reeeem...

-Pero Liiil...

-¿Sabes que odio cuando te pones en ese plan?

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

-Bueno...bajaré, pero no esperes que ponga buena cara.

-La pondrás-susurró el otro.

-¿Aj disho agro?-preguntó mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-No, no, va date prisa que tengo hambre.

Cuando llegaron el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente lleno.

-Lo sabía-se quejó el chico-ahora tendremos que quedarnos con las migas.

-Que drama-ironizó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo entornaba los ojos-mira-dijo señalando dos sitios libres-ahí hay sitio.

Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a...comer o algo parecido.

-¿No decías que no tenías hambre?-le preguntó Moony.

-Yo nunca dije tal atrocidad-dijo mientras se cortaba un trozo de pastel, luego miró a su amigo-¿Tú comes o tragas?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-puso carita de niño bueno.

-No se...¿Quizá porque hace un minuto tu plato tenía un trozo de cada pastel, dos tostadas y huevos? Sin olvidar el zumo y los cereales...

-Mujer...si te pones...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que de repente el Gran Comedor se oscureció y Sirius se subió a la mesa de profesores con un sonorus.

-Queridos compañeros-empezó, todos se callaron -gracias, ¿seguir así durante un rato vale?-todos se miraron-con todos vosotros mi amigo James Potter, con la declaración de su vida para cierta pelirroja-todo el comedor se giró hacia donde estaba Lily, ella se puso roja como nunca se había puesto en su vida y buscó a Remus con la mirada pero...¡qué sorpresa! no estaba ¬¬

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

James apareció cantando con otro sonorus desde una esquina del Gran Comedor, al mismo tiempo que el andaba la luz volvía a aparecer y sonaba más fuerte una melodía.

_I say a little pray for you_

Sirius y Remus aparecieron uno a cada lado de la mesa de los profesores, luego se la iba a cargar.

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

Seguía acercándose

_I say a little prayer for you_

Los tres que se subieron a las mesas, Sirius y Remus a la de las esquinas y James a la de Gryffindor.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only meen heartbreak for me._

_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,_

James estaba más cerca.

_I say a little prayer for you._

Algunos de los alumnos se habían animado a cantar con Sirius y Remus.

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time,_

James ya estaba delante de ella arrodillado encima de la mesa.

_I say a little prayer for you._

Casi todos los alumnos cantaban ya.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me._

Todo el Gran Comedor profesores incluidos.

_I say a little prayer for you_

Todos.

_I say a little prayer for you_

Todos.

_My darling believe me,_

_( beleive me)_Sirius

_For me there is no one but you!_

_Please love me too_

_(answer his pray)_Remus

_And I'm in love with you_

_(answer his pray)_Sirius

_Answer my prayer now babe _

_(answer his pray)_Remus

Sirius y Remus hicieron gestos de que la gente no cantara.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

El estribillo este sonaba bajito mientras James hablaba, este se sentó en el sitio en el que había estado Remus.

-Lily, se que no empezamos bastante bien...-Lily recordó el día en que se conocieron y sonrió-vale, la verdad es que empezamos muy mal-se corrigió James-pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije ayer es mentira- la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida-no me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, el día que nos conocimos pensé que eras chica más insoportable y más guapa que había conocido nunca.

-Vaya gracias-dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

James sonrió-lo que pienso ahora tampoco ha cambiado mucho, ahora pienso que eres la más cabezota y guapa que he conocido nunca, ¿y no me dirás que no eres cabezota?-Paró un momento- Las demás chicas siempre me seguían a todas partes, en cambio siempre era yo el que iba detrás de ti, al principio pensaba que era para devolvértela y que vieras que yo era mejor que tú en todo, pero siempre terminábamos gritándonos y todo eso, así que luego pensé que te odiaba por estar siempre en contra mía y por no rendirte a mis pies, y decidí que te seduciría y luego te dejaría plantada, por eso empecé a pedirte que salieras conmigo.

-¿Y piensas que después de esta confesión lo haré?

-Calla pesada, déjame terminar-James paró un momento-¿por dónde iba?

-Por que me dejabas plantada.

-¡Ah si, bueno, pues pensaba que te hundirías y que así te darías cuenta de que yo era mejor que tú, pero tampoco lo conseguí, y cada vez que intentaba que te enamoraras de mí era yo quien me enamoraba de ti, no me di cuenta hasta este año y pensé que no me creerías por que era una locura.

-Es que es una locura-corrigió ella.

-Bueno, vale, lo es, ¿siempre tienes que tener razón?

-Ya sabes que si.

-Eres una cabezota.

-Y tú un idiota.

-Entonces...¿qué me dices?

-¿Qué te digo a qué?-carita de niña buena.

-Oh vamos...ya lo sabes.

-Pero quiero que me lo digas.

-Bueno...-James se puso todo rojo, como antes estaba Lily a la que ya se le había pasado y ahora estaba sonriendo-Lily yo...-James se quitó el sonorus y se acercó a su oído-Lily...te quiero y siempre te querré-le susurró-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lily se separó y puso cara de duda, James se asustó.

-¿Lily?-preguntó-yo...lo de antes, no es una trampa ni nada...-no le dio tiempo a continuar ya que la pelirroja se le había lanzado encima y le estaba dando el beso de su vida, quizá no era el primer beso de la chica pero...que más daba, ahora era "su" chica.

Cuando se separaron-James eres un tonto-le dijo al oído.

-¿Porqué?

-Por dudar de si yo también te quería-los dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse ignorando toda fiesta que se había montado alrededor.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)_

FIN

Canción: I say a little prayer /La boda de mi mejor amigo

k tal? os a gustado? espero k si, vamos yo m l ekurrao, al final lo escribi tdo d golpe, talvez aga algo kn l d km se konocieron, ya vere ya...wenu ya sabeis k los rr n matan oko? wenu dewwwwww


End file.
